


Technologic

by Ekala



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Bondage, Cell Phones, Concerts, Dominance, Exhibitionism, M/M, Music, Porn, Robot Sex, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is still unbeta'd, not even really checked for flow between pieces that were written first and just now, and will probably remain that way. It's been quite a journey into the inner workings of robot interfacing, I must say, and even though there is robosex the whole way it turns out completely schmoopy by the end. In any case, I had fun with it, and I hope you all do too. ;D</p></blockquote>





	Technologic

**buy it**  
He was always browsing sites, behind that deceptive silver smile of his. Cables were essential to robots like them, but no one else knew how dirty they could be. Guy couldn't believe he bought things like that in /public/, it was terrible.  
He still wasn't suprised when his partner flashed the words "NEW ONE FOR FUN" across his helmet, though it never failed to embarrass him.

 **use it**  
Until they were alone. Guy shivered as Thomas gently plugged the new high-end cable into one of his neck ports, the flow of information opening between them. He watched as a question mark popped up on his partner's visor, timidly nodding. The silver robot surged forward almost immediately, Guy's vocalizer nearly shorting out as his unready systems struggled to cope with the inflow. He dug his fingers into Thomas' shoulders, arching up as the next wave shot through him. Thomas' helmet flashed a series of hearts as he ran his hands up Guy's chest, encouraging further system failure and another garbled moan. Another wave and Guy's systems flashed red, overloading quickly and unable to handle so much at once. He shivered again, hapazard hearts finding their way to his helmet's screen before he let out a final groan and shut down.

 **break it**  
Thomas didn't notice the smoke until it obstructed his view of Guy's helmet. Another question mark popping up on his helmet, he looked around for the source, finding it to be his partner's ports.  
He congratulated himself. They'd finally managed to break something.

 **fix it**  
Guy restarted to the feel of gentle fingers probing at... no, below his neck ports. He moaned despite himself, confused and disoriented. Thomas looked around from behind him, telling him nothing but "BLEW PORT, SIMPLE FIX" before disappearing again, prodding around in one of the gold robot's most private areas.  
He spent the rest of the repair session using all his processing power to suppress vocals.

 **trash it**  
Guy was the only one relieved when Thomas finally tossed the old port into the wastebin. Well, at least until he realized he still needed a new one.

 **change it**  
Thomas was purposefully taking longer installing the new port. The silver robot was enjoying running his hands over exposed wires, tracing the circular port area, watching Guy squirm and shiver without realizing it. "CUTE" scrolled across his screen before he could stop it, followed by a smiley as he continued his work.

 **mail-upgrade it**  
A gold hand traced over the new edges of the port, a simple smiley followed by a heart flashing on his screen. Thomas smiled back, neglecting to mention that with this new port, they could share so much more without fear of overload.  
Alright, so he may have planned the whole thing. No one said robots couldn't be devious.

\---

 **charge it**  
Worn out after a long day of work, Guy sank into a chair. He stretched lazily, plugging himself into the wall and sighing at the rush of power through his frayed circuits.  
Thomas just saw an opportunity.

 **point it**  
The gold robot was startled out of his charge cycle with a flash and snap. An exclamation point popped up on his screen as he looked for the source of the noise - and was greeted with the sight of his silver partner with a camera and "CUTE" scrolling across his helmet. Guy put a frowny face up and turned away, trying to go back to 'sleep'. Thomas just took another picture, then another, until finally the gold one couldn't take it any more and demanded to know what he wanted with a rather imposing question mark. "WATCH YOU" was the response, and to a softer and more confused question mark the answer was simply "TOUCH"

 **zoom it**  
Guy knew he wouldn't be left alone until he submitted to Thomas' demands, and he couldn't deny that a release of excess data would be a nice end to the day. He reluctantly unzipped his jacket, mechanically taking another two cables to plug into the wall. The sudden rush of power made him shiver, and he tried to open his ports more to allow an overflow. A reluctant gold hand slid over his chest, sending small sparks of activity through his CPU. Thomas flashed a "SEXY" while taking more pictures, staying silent otherwise.

 **press it**  
After a few minutes of nothing but hesitant touches, the silver bot was getting impatient. "MORE" he urged, even as Guy made a little angry face in his direction. He moved closer, guiding Guy's hand down to more sensitive areas, gaining a chirp-gasp for his trouble. "MORE" again, softer this time, letting the gold bot go again, watching intently.

 **snap it**  
Guy was still trying to hold himself back. Thomas' stares were embarrassing but were making his processor speeds ramp up much too fast, exciting him far beyond what he expected. A misjudged touch to his thigh made him moan (and another flash), his port restrictions disbanding to a whole new hum of power that made him that much hotter. It all felt too good for just a simple discharge, but he couldn't find it in him to care any more.

 **work it**  
One gold hand flew to the back of his neck, toying with the plugs there, causing another garbled noise from his vocalizer and an arch off the chair. The time between flashes was getting longer as Thomas became too distracted by the sight to remember to take pictures, his own processors running on full. Guy's hands pressed harder, digging into the sensitive places between plates and ports. A spark connected with one of the plugs and his screen flashed nonsensical patterns as he overloaded, letting out a final sigh of contentment as he slumped back into the chair.

 **quick-erase it**  
Thomas watched him for a moment longer before glancing at the near-forgotten camera. It only took him a few moments to erase the pictures before he discarded it in favor of unplugging Guy and moving him to their room, so he could restart without getting any kinks in his wires. He gently set the small bot on the bed, touching their helmets together in a version of a kiss. "MINE ONLY" scrolled lazily across his screen, answered only by a simple half-awake heart.

\---

 **write it**  
Thomas watched curiously as Guy scribbled something on a piece of paper during one of their innumerable business meetings. It wasn't really like him to not pay attention (and the fact that he wasn't showed just how boring this particular one was) and Guy didn't like writing much so it was doubly intriguing. He wished for a moment he would show something on his screen to indicate what exactly he was doing, before he remembered that they were in a meeting and attempted to turn his attention back to the guy making silly propositions or something.  
For the record, if Guy had something on his screen, it would have been bright red and embarrassed.

 **cut it**  
He could barely believe himself, doing something so risky, but he couldn't help himself. The meeting was immensely boring and routine and Thomas had been on his mind so much recently. Still, something like this...  
"t-  
want to make up for past two weeks  
commence full recharge after meeting  
will keep you tied up for a while  
can't wait to interface  
-g <3"

 **paste it**  
Thomas reached under the table, trying not to look too suspicious while he took the meticulously folded note. He unfolded it carefully, hyperaware of the noise it was making, beginning to scan through it. Guy looked away, completely innocent, as Thomas lost all focus on whatever people were talking about and could have sworn the entire meeting could hear his processors overworking. He loved it when Guy took control, and though the times were few and far between, he was definitely going to today.

 **save it**  
The note was safely tucked away into Thomas' pocket. He didn't want to lose it, and certainly didn't want to forget it.

 **load it**  
Meeting (finally) over, the two rushed out and back to their apartment, Guy pushing Thomas against the door as soon as it shut. "NO HELPING" he warned, Thomas nodding distractedly. Guy hauled Thomas into their room, stripping him on the way and shoving him down onto the bed. He retrieved several heavy-duty cables from a nearby drawer and quickly used them to tie Thomas' hands to the headboard, making him kneel with his back open. The silver one wriggled a bit, testing the bonds, being sure they wouldn't break under the stress. Guy laid reassuring hands on his shoulders, smoothing them his arms and pressing against his back.  
Thomas shivered, pushing back against him, screen already a steady mantra of "MORE MORE MORE." Gold hands roamed down, across his chest, touching and prodding and massaging all at once, making his sensors go haywire. They continued their lazy path down, sliding across his hips and onto his legs, squeezing gently. Guy moved back a bit, dragging his hands to the silver bot's back and across some of his more sensitive ports. Thomas groaned, forcing himself not to move and just let Guy do what he wished. It was hard, though, as the end of a cable teased across his lower back port, the faint feeling of a connection ghosting up his spine. A disappointed whine as the cord moved away was cut off as Guy dived back in, suddenly connecting them and immediately pushing a rush of infomation through it. The silver bot shook in his bonds, struggling to keep his processors from overheating too fast. Guy leaned forward, pressing them together again, putting his vocalizer too-close to Thomas' audio detector and letting out two faint words.  
'let go...'

 **check it**  
Thomas found the note in his pocket again the next day. He read it again, laughing softly to himself, and found a piece of paper and a pen. A quick scribble later and he left it on the door for Guy, slipping out.

 **quick-rewrite it**  
'g-  
no making up for anything, but recharges always nice.  
wouldn't mind being tied up with you more often.  
love, t

ps. have to interface for work, right?  
looking forward to it'

\---

 **plug it**  
Guy was extremely happy on days like this that everyone would leave them alone when they were making music. It was always a private process, of course, but when Thomas was riled up like this? It was a miracle if they got any significant work done, and Guy would have been embarrassed beyond belief if anyone knew what exactly interfacing meant between the two of them. Thomas flashed up a smiley as he held out his cable, Guy sighing and taking it. "WORK FIRST," he warned, plugging it into his neck.

 **play it**  
They dove into the music together, mixing and creating and blending melodies and voices and beats. This was where they made what some people called magic, and neither had any better way to describe it.

 **burn it**  
After nearly five hours they began to finish up, Thomas burning the bits of songs they'd made to a CD for later while Guy attempted to cool his processors down. Thomas was better suited to handle these nonstop sessions and anytime he thought about all the other things they did together like this Guy just wanted to shut down. Today, however, Thomas was having none of that.

 **rip it**  
Thomas slipped in one of the CDs they needed to get samples from, setting it to automatically upload. He turned to Guy, flashing another smiley as he slid into his lap. Guy, startled, blinked an exclamation mark and wiggled a bit. The silver bot's smile grew and he leaned in, touching their helmets, reaching out in their still-connected space. Guy shivered, hands clutching at the other's jacket, opening his connection again and letting Thomas in.

 **drag & drop it**  
They sat like that for a while, sharing thoughts and files and silly smiles and nonsensical data. It wasn't long before Guy's processors started beeping warnings at him again, slowly overheating with nowhere to dispense the heat. He ignored them as his silver partner leaned down further, nestling his helmet into Guy's shoulder, playing with the zipper on his jacket lazily.

 **zip-unzip it**  
Data flew back and forth between them, speeding up as they both began to overheat. Guy pulled Thomas closer and put up a huge heart on his screen, the silver bot responding with a row of them as he touched their helmets together, both their processors finally giving out to a slow shutdown.  
It took only a few minutes cooldown for them to restart, both screens blinking back in with hearts everywhere. Thomas replaced them with a smile, sitting up a little more and zipping up Guy's jacket where he'd been playing with it. The gold bot grinned back, gently knocking their helmets together.  
"UNZIP @ HOME?"

\---

 **lock it**  
It was time for yearly repairs, which generally just meant a lot of poking around in odd inside places until everything seemed right. Guy laid sprawled on the bed, back assembly open and limbs locked so he didn't accidentally make Thomas do something stupid. The repairs were quick and easy - a couple of frayed wires, nothing very important.

 **fill it**  
Still, Thomas had a surprise waiting. He carefully put everything back in its proper place, but before shutting the back assembly he placed a small cellphone just above one of the larger ports. A smiley scrolled across his screen as he shut the assembly and started securing it back in place.

 **call it**  
It was almost two weeks before Thomas called it. At first, it was just an intermittent, low buzzing on his back. Guy ignored it, chalking it up to the chairs or maybe a loose part, but nothing near as serious as what it was. The buzzing increased in intensity, and again, and he'd barely noticed his screen turning red when one of the managers asked him what was wrong. He excused himself, starting to shake even as he left the room, pleasurable shocks shooting up and down his spinal array from the thing, whatever it was. The gold bot ended up in one of the empty studios, vocalizer going haywire and systems failing to process much of anything beyond the now-incessant vibration.

 **find it**  
Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. His systems took a moment to regroup and then he immediately started a full diagnostic. Whatever this was, it was serious, and fears of viruses or hackers flew through his mind. A red flash and beeping indicated that he'd found it - small object by the spine, scans indicated... a cellphone?

 **view it**  
Two angry marches later, he'd managed to drag Thomas out of a meeting and to their empty studio, locking the door behind him. Thomas scrolled an innocent question mark across his screen, to which Guy simply pointed to his back. He made an intensely angry face in response to Thomas' shrug. "OUT," he insisted, gesturing to it again. Thomas shrugged again. "@HOME. UNDER BACK." Guy was too busy thinking about what he should do in retaliation to notice Thomas reach into his pocket again.  
Sudden vibration again, enough to make his legs give out and barely manage to catch himself on his arms. He looked up at the silver bot who looked more surprised than he would have expected, frowning at him before it was almost too much to take, vocalizer loosing again and body shaking. Thomas canceled the call, rushing over him and helping him up.  
"@HOME, NOW"

 **code it**  
A quick excuse to their managers and they were home again, Guy insisting that he immediately remove the offending object. Thomas looked at him, helmet tilted. "NOT GOOD?" The gold bot's helmet turned a bright red before dissolving into a hesitant row of binary. Thomas scrolled a smiley, pushing Guy to lie on the bed while he took out his phone again.  
"NOT BAD"

 **jam-unlock it**  
Now that he was comfortable and knew what was happening, Guy could not deny that this felt amazing. The vibrations against his ports caused system warnings faster than almost anything he'd experienced before, running up his spinal array and hitting every tiny port and wire along the way. He shook uncontrollably, vocalizer failing to produce even a byte of sound before his processors overloaded completely.  
When he came to, Thomas was juggling two phones, a huge smile on his screen. Guy let out a little exhausted whistle at him, putting two words up on his screen.  
"YOUR TURN"

\---

 **surf it**  
Thomas' favorite thing to do when Guy was away for whatever reason had always been surfing that thing people called the internet. He'd put it up on their largest screen, browsing pages from the most innocent to the dirtiest thing he could find. It generally started with simple things - today had been looking at kitties, actually - and it ended, always, with porn.

 **scroll it**  
He couldn't help it. Porn was immensely interesting and mostly hilarious, even though he knew it was silly for a robot like himself to look at it. And so today he was scrolling through some giant archive of who-knows-what, watching bits and pieces that looked interesting. Guys with girls, girls with girls, was that monsters on girls? - cartoons, real life, anything.

 **pause it**  
Thomas didn't even notice Guy coming back. He wasn't supposed to be back yet, of course - he was supposed to be picking up some new equipment, but the place had called on his way there and told him they hadn't gotten them in yet. He was tired and ready to just go back and recharge. And then he came back to this.  
He spent a moment stunned at the sight before walking over, tapping Thomas on the shoulder. The silver bot jumped, pausing the video immediately and managing to almost knock them both over as he turned around. "I CAN EXPLAIN..."

 **click it**  
Guy put a little angry face up, but followed it up with a "NEVERMIND" and reached over Thomas to click the video again, putting it back on play. He watched for a minute, intrigued the same way Thomas had been. The silver bot was twiddling his thumbs, looking embarrassed at being caught in his little hobby. Guy eventually looked back to him. "YOU LIKE THIS?" Thomas shrugged. "IT'S INTERESTING."

 **cross it**  
The gold bot made a small humming noise, thinking about it. He eventually pulled up a chair, took one of Thomas' cables, and plugged it into one of his own ports. Thomas, confused, gently prodded at the connection. It stayed firmly closed despite the physical connection, and Guy gestured at him to keep watching things. So he did.

 **crack it**  
The pressure of Guy sitting there, especially connected like they were, was grinding away at Thomas' processors. Was he angry? Was this a test? What did he want Thomas to do? He couldn't ignore the fact that thinking about Guy and porn at the same time was making his core temperature increase, though, and he began prodding at Guy's connection again. The gold bot looked at him, pointing to the screen and flashing up an "INTERESTING" on his screen. Thomas let out a whine, twiddling his thumbs again. "LIKE YOU MORE?" he tried, but that just gained another minute or so of Guy completely ignoring him.  
Eventually he couldn't take anymore. Just the thought of Guy vocalizing like the women were was starting to overheat his processors and he wanted to touch Guy, do something with him, anything. He turned to Guy, grabbing his arm, vocalizer whining again as his screen flashed a "PLEASE."

 **switch-update it**  
Guy immediately swung himself over on top of Thomas and pressed down into him, screen a smug "THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK." The silver bot's vocalizer kept up the high whine as he was finally let through to Guy's systems, the release of information almost as good as the intense physical contact. Guy ran his hands up Thomas' shirt, making sure to dig his fingers into all of Thomas' most sensitive circuits, keeping a demanding "MORE" on his screen even as his vocalizer cut out from the overload again. Thomas tried, sending out a last large wave of information even as his systems cut out completely, body shuddering against Guy's. The gold bot let out a pleased sound, letting his own processors begin to cool as he cuddled against Thomas.  
"CONCLUSION: ME > PORN"

\---

 **name it**  
Thomas sat in (yet another) meeting, putting bits of melodies together in his head, trying to find lyrics or inspiration for another song. He glanced over at Guy - diligently paying attention as usual. The silver bot twiddled his thumbs, humming another medley in his head; but this time, it worked. He replayed it, considering it, then saved the notes and labeled it 'love.wav' before sending over to Guy through their wireless connection.

 **rate it**  
Guy perked up immediately. "file sent: love.wav save/cancel" He looked over at Thomas, who was innocently paying attention again, then saved the file. He tapped his foot impatiently as it saved, opening it the moment it was done. The bit of melody flowed over his circuits and he listened intently. It was nice, but he wasn't going to let Thomas get away with slacking off in meetings so easily. "2/5 hearts" he sent back. Thomas flashed him a frowny face across the table which he steadfastly ignored.

 **tune it**  
It wasn't until later that Thomas mentioned it again. "2/5?" his screen read, followed by a frowny face and poking Guy in the shoulder. Guy shrugged, turning away and brushing it off. The silver bot wouldn't let him, moving closer and slipping his arms around Guy's waist, beeping at him. Guy slumped, turning around again and putting his hands on his hips. Thomas chirped merrily, playing the songbit again. Guy processed it for a minute before playing it back with a few small alterations. The back-and-forth went on for a while until they had something that could actually be considered a short song. Thomas flashed up a smiley, answered hesitantly by one of Guy's.

 **print it**  
The gold bot was just starting to save their doodles as Thomas wound his arms around his waist again. He leaned back into him, question mark on his screen while he continued to rapidly save the information, sure of what was going to come next. Thomas always wanted to add a personal touch to their songs, or so he said, and generally that involved making Guy make noises he didn't want others to hear. The silver bot's visor glowed with a too-happy face as his fingers drummed on Guy's sides, one hand moving up to start unzipping his jacket. Guy was mostly willing today, keeping his vocalizer on, wriggling out of his jacket and letting Thomas do what he wished. Deft fingers ran up and down his sides, prodding gently at sensitive connections and between metal and what they called their 'skin'. The gold bot melted under the hands, letting out any noise that tried to escape his system while Thomas recorded everything diligently. Silver hands played him like a keyboard, pressing into the best spots - in the crook of his arm, halfway down the side of his chest, just between his helmet and neck. Guy's noises increased in frequency as Thomas ran his hands between the junction of torso and thigh repeatedly, arching into the touch. Thomas dug his fingers down between the plating under his skin, just enough to touch inner wiring, and Guy let out the equivalent of a scream, processors giving out as he slumped backwards. Thomas' smile was still firmly in place as he placed the sounds where he wanted, saving it for later review.

 **scan it**  
When Guy restarted later, Thomas was merrily humming the tune to himself. The gold bot flashed a question mark his way, almost immediately getting a file in return. He accepted, listening to it, screen lighting up in a bright red as he heard what Thomas had done to it. The silver bot just lit up a smile in return, followed by a question mark. After a moment of deliberating, Guy finally put up a score: "5/5 <3"

 **send it**  
They presented the same song soon after - mixed a bit more professionally, of course - and it was met with high approval. Thomas prodded Guy in the side, flashing a smile to him. The gold bot swatted at him, blushing red again.

 **fax-rename it**  
The song was later released under the title of Emotion, and Guy hoped to god no one realized what that sound really was or what the song was really about. (He almost killed Thomas when he reused the sound in Technologic, but it's not like that song could get any more dirty.)

\---

 **touch it**  
Concerts always gave both of them shivers, for better and for worse. Excitement, fear, all sorts of emotions trilled through their circuits and this wasn't the first time Guy had nearly shorted something out of worry. Thomas sat with him, calming him down, gently rubbing his hands and streaming comforting messages across his visor. Eventually Guy managed to slow his processors and put up a tiny heart on his screen. Thomas leaned forward and clinked their helmets together before pulling back, tugging Guy towards the stage, looking as giddy as ever. "LET'S ROCK"

 **bring it**  
The first beat put everything into place. It was time to bring their music to life.

 **pay it**  
The crowd rose in a cheer, hundreds upon hundreds immediately remembering the reason they would dish out so much to be here: because this was magic, pure and simple as the electronic beat running like waves through them.

 **watch it**  
This was an amazing time; these moments, in front of the audience, every eye trained on them and attuned to every sound they made, every beat they created. The silver bot looked to his partner, almost too deeply entranced by the music to remember why they were there. He nudged him with his foot, nodding out towards the crowd, visor displaying nothing but a heart. Guy's screen tripled it and sent it back, beaming out into the darkness between beats.

 **turn it**  
The show felt hours long, just them and the crowd connected by the pulsing, twisting music. They'd throw new things in, they'd change things on a whim but that beat, that hum of their pride and passion and love and life - that never changed.

 **leave it**  
Eventually, as always, it had to end. The crowd would file out, ears still ringing with the beat, eyes burned with the afterimage of the lights and stage. The two robots would be left alone, circuits still buzzing with the vibrations of the stage and euphoria of pure music. They too would leave, to be alone in the darkness of a car or plane or hotel room.

 **start-format it**  
Alone, they'd play the music again. Thomas would sing, whispering metallic words to Guy as he unzipped his jacket, silver fingers playing over black fabric. Guy provided the beat, thumping gently like a heartbeat, thrumming against Thomas as he pulled him close. They lay together for a long while, enjoying the simple feel of the music between them.

\---

 **fuck it**  
Of course, often this led to something more. Thomas' hands roamed further, rubbing gently over Guy's ports as his screen displayed a small question mark. The gold bot nodded, his own hand slipping down to slide off Thomas' pants. The music between them wavered and changed as silver hands poked at ports and gold ones rubbed between plates.

 **fuck it**  
Guy's beat grew louder, thumping slowly between them even as it shuddered along with his body. Thomas sung lower, voice morphing into a metallic purr when Guy's hands brushed over a sensitive nerve. They twisted together, gold arching up into silver and begging silently for more. Thomas ghosted his hands down Guy's back and helped him wriggle out of his own pants, pressing their bodies closer together.

 **fuck it**  
Guy lowered the beat, letting the bass vibrate between them, moving against Thomas in the same rhythm. This close, the silver bot could feel his cooling fans running between the louder beats, matched unsurprisingly by his own. He let his voice fade into just a melody, unable to concentrate on words as Guy's screen begged him for "MORE."

 **fuck it**  
Thomas reached for a nearby cable, gently plugging it into his neck and then Guy's. They both shook as the connection started, music flowing through the air and their memories. Gold hands clutched at silver shoulders, searching past back plates to lower ports to make the melody rise nearly an octave. Silver hands clutched at gold thighs, rubbing between plates to sensitive wires and enjoying it thoroughly as the tempo of their song increased.

 **fuck it**  
One gold hand deserted its work to grab another cable, plugging it low in Guy's back and then Thomas'. The physical-mental music-interface loop doubled, feelings and sounds mixing until neither was sure what was whose. Their bodies were meshed together, legs around hips and arms around waists until even the tangle of black-blue-white seemed more like one than two components.

 **fuck it**  
A silver hand shot out desperately from the tangle, snatching yet another cable and fumbling to attach that between them as well, utterly uncaring where it went first. After a moment of awkward port scratch-rubbing, it connected, and the two whined in unison, fully connected and open.

 **fuck it**  
Neither could take it anymore, the dataflow huge and fast and processors struggling to comprehend what system was which and what parts and sensations belonged where. Fans competed with beats and electric synth while speakers began to malfunction and movements became jerky. Gold and silver intertwined and screens went blank as they both let the heat overrun their systems and security kick in.

\---

 **technologic**  
Every time they restarted, Guy had a heart on screen, the tiniest he could manage and for Thomas and Thomas alone. Thomas rebooted with a small "i love you", the only time he would ever uncapitalize, for Guy and Guy alone.

 **technologic**  
They would then get up, unplug themselves (unless one was feeling particularly naughty), and redress to go back about their other business. Sometimes it was meetings, sometimes it was concerts, though more often than not it was music.

 **technologic**  
Music, the one thing they could truly create, their masterpieces and mistakes. What with their treatment of it, the utter care put into it, some would even say it would be their child. To them, it was just theirs, the one thing they molded and shaped and brought into being without the help of some advanced program or human intuition.

 **technologic**  
And that was what connected them, always, the two beings that lived and loved through circuits and wires in a world full of so much humanity.  


**Author's Note:**

> This is still unbeta'd, not even really checked for flow between pieces that were written first and just now, and will probably remain that way. It's been quite a journey into the inner workings of robot interfacing, I must say, and even though there is robosex the whole way it turns out completely schmoopy by the end. In any case, I had fun with it, and I hope you all do too. ;D


End file.
